


Glaring Differences in Costume

by multiplechoice_origin (SDTS)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/multiplechoice_origin
Summary: Forced to go to a Halloween party at a club after a bad break-up, the last thing you feel like doing is getting hit on by someone pretending to the the Joker. Eager to dodge the awkward encounter, a detour might prove to lead to more interesting events.





	

            The dance floor is so crowded with people that you regret trying to cut across it with your drink. The last thing you want is someone smashing into you and spilling it all over your costume.

            Your friends have been swallowed up by the crowd. Cut off from them, you find yourself wiggling through a group of dancing video game characters. It is too dim to see who they are dressed up as. The lights are flashing around rapidly, changing with the beat of the club music.

            When your friends invited you out for Halloween, you had been quick to say no. It had been your best friend cornering you and telling you that it was time to get over your ex-boyfriend and put yourself out there that made you agree. It was true, after all. You had been pining after your ex for about six months now. He had been the one to dump you for someone else. He had moved on. Why couldn’t you?

            The crowd on the dance floor practically spits you out. You keep your grip on your drink steady and look around. Two men dressed as the Joker walk by. You try not to sigh. It feels as if almost every guy tonight is dressed up as him. You haven’t ever seen the Joker in person but you feel fairly confident that he pulls off the look far better than any of the fuck boys currently roaming around the club.

            With no sign of your friends, you head off the dance floor into one of the seating areas. A horde of poorly dressed Jokers strolls by you. One of them wink at you and you wrinkle your nose in disgust. What is it about that criminal mastermind that all the so-called bad boys are trying to imitate?

            Ugh, oh no. The wannabe-Joker who just winked is coming back around to talk to you. Abort, abort. Scanning for an exit, you duck behind a small group of people taking shots at their table. The guy is looking for where you have gone. From here, you can see how badly his hair is dyed and how he is trying to mimic how he thinks the Joker walks. Gag.

            You are getting some odd stares from how you are crouched behind one of the seats. From here, you see a door that is slightly ajar that seems to lead to a hallway. You’ll text your friends that you left once you get out of here. You know your best friend will be pissed with you for leaving but you just aren’t ready to be doing this sort of thing yet. It had been a bad idea. You need more time after all.

            You dart over to the door and slip inside. You are behind the main floor of the club now, probably where the offices are. There has to be an exit you can leave through. As long as you don’t see anyone, you’ll be okay.

            You start to walk down the hallway. Your high heels make loud snapping noises against the tile floor. Not quiet at all. You cringe and pray that no one is around. There is a closed door up ahead. You hope it is empty.

            “Hey, where you going, cutie?”

            You stop walking and try not to sigh. Ugh. Fuck boy followed you. You turn around. In the brighter light of the hallway, the flaws in his costume are apparent. He doesn’t look nearly as good as the Joker always seems to look in any photos posted online of him, as grainy as they are.

            “I’m leaving.” You go and then turn back around.

            He reaches out for your arm, “Already? I wanted to talk to you.”

            You look over your shoulder, “Well, I don’t want to talk to you.”

            “You don’t have to be such a bitch.” The guy goes, his tone now hostile.

            “She said she didn’t want to talk to you.”

            The voice that you hear slithers like a snake down the hallway and around your brain. Startled, you look back down the hallway. Someone has come out of the previously closed door. They are leaning against the wall with a bored expression on their face.

            At first, you assume it is someone else dressed up as the Joker. But there are key differences. First is the voice. It sounds unlike any other voice you have heard before. It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Secondly is the fact his outfit is completely well put together. He is wearing a white dress shirt that is mostly unbuttoned, exposing the tattoos underneath against his pale skin. His green hair is perfectly slicked back. Rings are on every finger and there are even a couple of gold bracelets hanging off of his wrists.

            But what really lets you know that this isn’t someone attempting to be the Joker for Halloween is the casual indifference in the way he is standing. There is a strange, almost detached expression on his face. For this moment, it is devoid of any and all emotion. It is a little unsettling.

            More unsettling to the boy behind you, however. He lets go of your hand and stammers out an apology.

            As he rambles on, the man seemingly loses interest. One second, he is leaning against the wall. The next second, he is coming towards the boy, quick as a shot.

            “Get out.” He says simply, yet his voice is oddly lilting and you feel compelled to listen to him.

            The boy is still babbling and takes a step backwards. The man’s eyes flash and he grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt. Seeing the two so close together just confirms what you have suspected – this man is the actual Joker. Not someone pretending to be him for Halloween. Somehow, you have stumbled across the actual man. You aren’t sure whether to be fascinated or terrified.

            “I said get out!” The Joker’s voice is completely different this time – the lilting note is gone replaced by a harsh hostility that sends the boy scampering away like a terrified deer.

            The door opens and for a few seconds, the music of the club blares down the hallway. Then the boy slams the door shut and the music is muffled again, leaving you alone with the Joker, of all people.

            You don’t say anything. He looks away from the closed door and over to you now. Up this close, you have to admit he looks even better in person than on the grainy photos you have seen online. There is something enticing about the way he carries himself that you have never seen in a man before.

            “Are you okay, dear?” His voice lingers on the last word and you can feel the goosebumps break out across your skin.

            Finding your voice, you manage to go, “Yes, I’m okay. Uh, thanks. For your help.”

            “And what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out of bounds?” He asks, his voice melodic, up and down, entrancing you even though you should definitely be running away.

            Stammering in spite of your best efforts, you go, “I was just trying to get away from that guy and to find the exit.”

            His smile spreads out across his face almost lazily and you can feel a chill go down your spine.  Then his hand is reaching for yours. He laces his fingers through yours. His skin is a little cold to the touch. You can feel his pulse, steady and unbothered, as he leans very close to you.

            “Why don’t I show you the way out?” He says in a low voice, still smiling at you.

            “Uh, yeah. Y-yeah, that sounds great.” You say and you can feel your pulse quicken at being this close to him.

            He takes you towards the closed door and opens it. You trail after him, glancing down at the way his hand looks in yours. You have to be losing it somehow. For the first time since your ex broke up with you, you are feeling attracted to a guy. But it isn’t just any regular guy – it’s the Joker.

            He waits for you to enter before closing the door behind you. You swear that you hear the door lock. You are in an office and there is no sign of an exit. Slightly alarmed, you turn around.

            “Oh, I like you,” He says to you, still holding your hand and smiling as if this situation is completely normal, “I can see why that moron was trying to flirt with you.” He clicks his tongue against his teeth before grinning wider.

            “Thanks,” You say, trying not to check out his exposed chest and how in shape he is, “But I don’t think this is the exit.”

            At this, he laughs and lets go of your hand, rubbing his own hands together. His laugh is also unlike anything else you have heard – a sort of slow motion cackle that you swear would be fake if it was coming from anyone else.

            You are pressed against the desk of the office and find yourself gripping the edge of it with your hands.

            “You’re right,” He finally says, pretending to be serious, “It isn’t the exit. I just wanted to spend more time with you. Will you let me spend more time with you?”

            The logical part of you is screaming ‘no’. The last thing you should be is locked in an office with the Joker where no one knows where you are in the back of a night club on Halloween.

            But the emotional side of you is seemingly unable to fight this desire that is burning its way through your body. He looks so good, all odd shadows and angles, with the strange way he speaks and moves – and the hint of danger is so unlike what you are used to that you are craving more.

            “Yes, you can spend more time with me.” You can hardly believe you have allowed yourself to say such a thing.

            That smile is back and you can feel your brain practically yell at you to leave. But your feet don’t listen. No, you want to be here. You want this dangerous, strange man to flirt with you…to do more with you…

            You have never had a one-night stand. You always thought you weren’t capable of such a thing. You figured that you needed some sort of courting ritual – dates, nights hanging out, maybe a make-out session – in order to feel the way that you do now.

            So when the Joker leans forward and trails his fingers down your exposed arm, your breath comes out slowly. His other hand is coming around the back of your neck, cradling your head.

            And then he is kissing you. To your surprise, you submit almost instantly. You tilt your face back and open your mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Your breath catches at how different he kisses compared to your ex. He is all tongue and teeth and you find yourself reacting to it right away. Your hands grip his shirt, balling the fabric up in your fists as you press your tongue against his.

            His tastes faintly of cigarettes and alcohol. You find yourself craving more of it. You are leaning back against the desk and his body is perfectly placed against yours. You can feel how hard he is against the fabric of his pants.

            When the kiss finally breaks, the Joker is dragging his lips down your neck, biting along your skin there. You close your eyes and roll your head back as you feel his teeth nibble along your neck.

            One of his hands trail down the front of your costume. You can feel the way he traces his fingertips up your thighs, underneath your skirt. His lips are back on yours, hungry and frantic, as he runs his finger down the front of your underwear.

            Against your lips, you can feel him grin, “My, you like this, don’t you?”

            Before you can reply, his lips are crushing yours again, smearing your lipstick across his face. He doesn’t seem to care as he run his finger against the thin fabric of your wet underwear. Your heart is beating so fast with desire that it is all you can do not to beg him just to fuck you. Feeling this way is so different that you don’t even know who you are right now.

            The Joker bites on your bottom lip and tugs it in between his teeth as he finally moves your underwear to one side and slowly brushes his fingertips along your pussy. You let out a small gasp in the back of your throat. He chuckles low in your ear as his fingers tease you along your slit.

            “What’s a nice, respectable girl like you doing in a place like this?” His voice has changed yet again – low and hoarse, taunt with desire.

            Even though your head feels as if it is in a fog, you mumble out, “My boyfriend dumped me.”

            He lifts you up just enough that your ass is resting on the edge of the desk. He has one arm holding you in place with his lips pressed against your neck. His finger is still teasing your pussy, making it even harder to focus. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth. Each nerve feels alive with desire.

            “Let me make you forget him.” The Joker replies and lets out a laugh as he slips his finger deep inside of you.

            You moan. Your hands are still clutching his shirt as he begins to pump his finger in and out of your wet pussy. Then he pulls it out and teases your clit with the tip of his finger before putting it back inside. After a minute of this, he puts another finger inside of you and begins to pump them inside of you.

            Your head is thrown back as you let the pleasure roll out over you. He is watching you intently now, looking down at you as he finger fucks you like this. His fingers are buried deep in your wet pussy as he thrusts them in and out of you. You haven’t ever been this turned on before.

            Then the Joker yanks his fingers out. Startled, you look down, worried that he is going to leave or something. Instead, he has his fingers in his own mouth, tasting you before pulling you against him.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?” He says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

            “Yes.” You breathe.

            “Let’s get these out of the way.” And before you can reply, he is gripping your underwear and tearing them off of you.

            You watch as he drops the fabric to the floor. You can’t resist any longer, touching him, wanting him, needing him – you grab his shirt and pull him down against you. Your lips crush his and your tongue is in his mouth. You fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Luckily, most of them are already undone and it isn’t long before his white dress shirt has fallen to the floor.

            Breathless, you look down at him. He is in amazing shape almost as if he is carved out of marble. Your finger trail over his tattoos. Your eyes flick up to his. The bored expression you had seen back in the hallway has vanished, replaced with unmistakable lust.

            You yank him back down for a kiss. Caution throw to the wind, your hands go down to his pants, unzipping them. Your lipstick is smeared across his face and you like the sight of it – you like how unreal it feels for the Joker to have _your_ makeup smeared on his face.

            His cock finally free of his pants, you can feel how thick and hard it is against your thigh. He is spreading your thighs open before spitting on the palm of his hand and smearing it across his dick. You glance down – by far the largest dick you have had in your life. Is it even going to fit in you? Does it even matter? You are determined to take it all.

            You are still dressed in your costume with him still wearing his pants, just having his dick hanging out. The fact that the two of you couldn’t even bother to full get undressed makes it even more wrong to you – and you love it. The Joker doesn’t seem to care as he brings you against him. You wrap your legs around his waist. You can feel the head of his thick cock pressing against your pussy.

            Then he is entering you. You bury your face in his neck. Your hands grip his shoulders as his thick dick enters you, stretching out your pussy. In your ear, you hear the first sign of his pleasure – a soft grunt. That one noise seems to make your head go light. The idea that the Joker is feeling this good in your pussy just makes you wiggle your hips a little to try to take more of him.

            Inch by inch, he enters you. His cock is warm and you feel stuffed when he is finally fully inside of you. Your fingernails are digging into the skin of his shoulders and he doesn’t seem to care.

            His hands grip your waist as he begins to fuck you. His dick feels so good inside of you, smacking in you hard with each thrust. Underneath you, the desk shakes and things fall off of it. Neither of you pay any attention.

            One hand still on your waist, the Joker moves his other hand to your hair. He pulls your hair, tilting your head back so his lips are against your neck. He bites along your neck, down your shoulder, up to your earlobe, before finally to your lips. His tongue is down your throat as he pounds into you.

            All other thoughts are blanked out. The only thing you can focus on is the way his big dick feels inside your tight pussy. His tongue in your mouth, his hand pulling your hair as he slams into you. You are moaning in his mouth, against his lips.

            Then the kiss breaks and his hand is trailing to your neck. He wraps his hand around your throat but you aren’t afraid at all. You look him in the eye as his cock is buried inside of you and he grins wickedly.

            Increasing his thrusts, he tightens his grip on your throat. You have never been choked during sex before. You feel like a rag doll, taking the Joker’s cock on the desk, having only known him for less than an hour, as he grips your neck tightly.

            “Don’t you look so pretty like this?” He teases you, his voice rising and lowering with each syllable.

            He is choking you too tightly for you to reply, to even form words, but you don’t care. You are trying to move your hips against his thrusts – trying to take more and more of him deep inside of your pussy. Your lips are parted and your skin is flushed. The costume is sticking to you from sweat.

            “You look like a beautiful little doll.” He is still teasing you, purposely slowing down the pace of how he is fucking you while still keeping his hand around your throat.

            You like how light your head is feeling. You wish he would go back to fucking you hard again. Does he have to tease you? You are on the edge of climax and you want so badly to cum around his big fucking cock –

            The Joker forces your head upwards to look at him before bringing his lips down on yours. His lips are pressed against yours when he finally releases his grip on your neck. You let out a gasp for air and then his tongue is down your throat again. Your throat feels raw and you like it – you want him to do whatever he wants to you all the time.

            “P-please-” You rasp out, needing to cum.

            His pace is leisurely, as if he has all the time in the world to fuck you like this. You can feel his cock throbbing in your tight pussy. God, you want to watch him cum. You want to see how good he looks cumming.

            “Are you asking to finish?” He inquires casually, darting his tongue across your lips.

            “Yes, please.” You will beg if he asks – you will do anything.

            The Joker grins again, that slow grin that makes your heart skip a beat, “Only because I like you so much.”

            He is curled around your body now, hammering his cock into your pussy. From this angle, coupled with how hard he is fucking you, your entire body is shivering. You are so close –

            Your head is thrown back again and you are climaxing. You feel your pussy constrict tightly against his throbbing cock as you begin to cum. Your moans are loud – too loud, anyone who came by would hear – but you are clawing at the Joker’s back. Dragging your nails down his skin, your eyes are closed tightly as you buck your hips against his cock, riding out your climax.

            For the first time, he moans. It is the sexiest sound you have ever heard. Forcing yourself to open your eyes to watch him cum, the Joker rolls his head back and begins to climax. You can feel your pussy milk his cock. His cum is filling you up, warm and plentiful as you cum together.

            He looks just as good as you had hoped. His mouth is open slightly and his eyes are closed as the pleasure overtakes him.

            Then the two of you are gasping for breath. You aren’t sure what is going to happen now. You have heard terrible stories about this man. The things that he has done are known throughout the city. You have willingly just slept with him – but what if he is bored of you?

            But your concern is for naught. The Joker leans over you, grinning down at you and trails his finger over your lips.

            “Why don’t I take you to my Halloween party?” He whispers in your ear, low and wicked, full of promise and danger.

            You don’t even think about it before you reply, “Yes, please.”

           


End file.
